


Nepenthe

by miriso



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canonical Character Death, EVERYTHING IS IMPLIED Y'ALL, Grieving, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Positive Ending?, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriso/pseuds/miriso
Summary: A short vignette/drabble ficlet of Leo shedding tears multiple times in his life.





	Nepenthe

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly a characterization exercise. Perhaps I will do more? I live to weave words. I hope you enjoy, and please leave comments with suggestions. Or even if you would just like to say hello.

Leo is but a teenager when he cries in front of him.

  
Thick tear marks stain his cheeks as droplets cascade down onto his linen shirt. He slams his fist into the oak desk in the centre of the library, knowing the soft flesh will bruise the more he pounds it into the weathered wood. And perhaps that is what he wants, bruises to match the one forming on his right cheek, to easily display the sickening feelings swirling dizzyingly in his chest. The sound of his father’s voice reverberates in his head, echoing angrily in his ears as he brings his hand down again with gritted teeth.

  
Niles cannot bring himself to watch his young Lord do this to himself again, instinctively brings his hand up to grab Leo's wrist in an act of protest. He’s mentally preparing for the worst, but Leo says nothing, grasps his cape, and pulls him close.

~*~

Niles finds himself on the ground. Blood trickles from his mouth as his lungs try to make room for oxygen. He heaves a few times and his stomach rejects its contents, and his eye widens with tears; but not fear. Never fear. He feels exhausted, finally glancing up at the sky filled with sombre clouds and droplets of cascading rain.

  
Oh, so that's how it is.

  
He slumps, breaths shallower now, and he's sure this is the end. Perhaps death will not be so bad, as soft relief washes over his body. He sees a hazy figure in the distance that he supposes is an angel come to guide him to Valhalla, but as it advances into view it appears to be his Lord. He's running, sprinting to his retainers side, and Niles inwardly decides it looks a little silly, his Lord in full armour trying to gain traction in the mud. And why to him? Replacing him would be-  
Relaxation washes over him and he feels so tired again. He begins to lose consciousness, but not until he catches a glance at the tears streaking his prince’s face, muffled yells of desperation from him as the youngest Nohrian sibling hastily joins her brother’s side.

  
~*~

  
A voice rouses him from sleep, cracking his eye open to see Leo peering at him, moonlight dusting his skin. He’s barely in his night shirt, the fabric falling haphazardly off one shoulder.

  
“Leo..?” He looks at the shape above him. A picturesque young man, a symbol of royalty. Surely when he gets older he’ll begin to look even more regal. But he's blushing down to his chest and in that moment he looks so vulnerable, like a piece of porcelain that would shatter if touched. Niles sits up and brings a hand to Leo's face, gently pushing his bangs away from his eyes. Leo leans into the touch, letting a short breath fall from his lips as he climbs over his retainer. This action seems to signal something unsaid, and a part of the outlaw wishes to oblige and indulge his lord.

This this time he gives in.

Leo's breath catches in his throat as they experimentally kiss, teeth clacking together awkwardly before it becomes gentler; and with time, wilder. Fiercer. More desperate. They take turns whispering sweetness in to each other’s skin, breathing soothing words into long forgotten scars. Niles pulls Leo down and curls around his frame, encapsulating the one thing that gives him purpose. He has heard Leo cry before, but never like this. Although tears pool in the corners of his eyes, Its clear desire overtakes him.

Later, eyes forward and hazy with satisfaction, he listens to his lord quiet his breaths and they both drift into unconsciousness cocooned in each other’s arms.

~*~

  
When the news of the late eldest prince and youngest princess reach them, Leo scarcely believes it. To hear of Xander's passing hits the young prince hard, but Elise hits him harder. He cries for both of them, and comfort from his retainers barely makes a dent in the immeasurable sadness he feels.  
It is short lived: there is not much time to plan funerals during war, and his lamenting continue only inwardly. Many things happen in quick succession: Camilla turns down the crown and disappears, there is meeting after meeting with Hoshido trying to pick up the pieces of their broken kingdoms. There are only so many wounds one can heal on the surface, and scars within Nohr's borders run deep.

  
Niles finds himself seeing his lord less and less. Out of sheer chance or avoidance, he does not know.

  
He supposes it doesn’t matter.

~*~

Leo is much older now, the wavering spark since setting an inferno behind his eyes. He makes no sound of approval, merely listens to the Archbishop recite the Nohrian oath and bows slightly as he is annointed. There's an uncomfortable silence in the desolate hall, old wooden pews dust covered, void of villagers. There are empty spaces next to him where his siblings should be. Where they should be celebrating and congratulating him on his coronation. Instead there is more silence, particulate ghosting through the dim light of the stained glass above. Leo keeps his lips pursed, his eyes forward, his expression stoic and hard as the late king's crown is placed upon his honey blonde locks. It looks out of place, all sharp angles and harsh tarnished silver against the sweet softness of his hair.

Niles stands a few steps away, shoulders squared and hands carefully placed behind his back in respect. A single rose placed in his lapel for the event, although there really isn't anyone around to comment on it. He hoped Odin would be here as well. But he knows better.

When the Archbishop finally shuffles away through the door, an awkward silence continues to linger. The hall settles as if heaving a sigh, and Niles opens his mouth to speak only to have his Prince (rather, he supposes King now), vocalize over him.

"Niles, we're going." Leo steps past briskly, not looking his retainer in the eye as he commonly does, cheviot cape pooling behind in thick folds. Niles mentally notes that it's much too big for him. In this moment, the man he now knows reminds him of the child he met so many years ago.

  
When Leo reaches his room, Niles expects to be invited inside as he typically is. But the heavy door slams inches from his face and Niles stares back wide-eyed and perplexed. Instead of voicing his concern, his mouth yet again crumples into a frown as he makes his way to his own quarters.

  
Leo does not cry in front of him anymore. And Niles wonders sometimes if either of them have the capacity.

~*~

When Leo returns from a diplomatic meeting with Hoshido , it doesn’t take long for Niles to beeline toward him. His faction is late, much later than anticipated. In fact it is nearly morning, and Niles had all but bore a hole into the floor pacing so nervously. He doesn’t voice any of these concerns, grasping his king's hand tightly and leading him into one of Castle Krakenburg's few flourishing gardens. The prince tries to protest, expressing in a tired tone that he has not yet shed his armour, and that is has become quite heavy in the early hours of the morning, his muscles are aching, and-

  
Niles kisses him.

  
It’s gentle at first, like the romance novels Elise had adored so much, the ones she sighs and daydreams about when Leo reads to her: When the protagonist returns from war and reunites with their one true love, dipping them in a kiss to seal the fairytale ending. As they part confessions of love fall from the archers lips.

  
And with a few silent tears, despite everything, Leo finds himself breathless all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> did someone ask for leoniles bc i gotchu fam


End file.
